Run Away to Love
by Beanbag 101
Summary: When siblings Max and Iggy run away from their abusive father Jeb, things are sure to happen. What happens when Max is teased and bullied? What happens when Fang, the school's hottest guy, steps in for Max?  All Human! FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody, this is my first ever fanfic and i hope you like it!**

**Please read and review! It'll make me feel more motivated to continue my fanfic!**

**Please note that I'm from New Zealand, so i may have a different education system to you guys!**

**Hope you like this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just some quick notes:<strong>

_**Age changes:**_

_Max 17 years old_

_Fang 17 years old_

_Iggy 17 years old_

_Nudge 17 years old_

_Gazzy 17 years old_

_Angel 15 years old_

_Ari 17 years old_

_**Relations:**_

_Max and Iggy are siblings (twins) and by the way, Iggy isn't blind._

_Gazzy and Angel are siblings_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Max POV**

"You useless child! You don't deserve to be my daughter!"

He screamed at me and slapped me across the face. I glared and held a hand up to my cheek. My cheek stung. I swore under breath.

Iggy stared at me helplessly. I could see from his eyes that he wanted to help, but knew it would make matters worse.

I wanted to cry, but I'm Maximum Batchelder, and I never cry. The last time I recalled crying was when my mother Valencia left. But I was 10 years old back then. Who wouldn't cry if that happened to them at such a young age?

I stared back at my father, Jeb Batchelder. He was drunk as usual. That night, when my mother left with another man, my dad just drank and drank. I didn't blame him. It is painful when your wife leaves. I thought that he would just drink it off.

But then one night, when I came home from my friend's house, I saw him beating Iggy. Iggy! He would never beat Iggy. My dad was sexist. He adored Iggy more than anyone else. At first I thought that Iggy had done something, so I just ran and broke them apart. Then, Jeb burst into tears, realising what he had done. He apologised to Iggy and begged us that we never leave him like our "mother". Iggy forgave him, and then we acted like nothing had happened and went back to being a loving family.

About a month later, he began to take his anger out on us. He lost his job and was yelling and hitting us. This continued for a long time, and every time, he would stop, burst into tears, apologise and then beg us. Iggy, being the kind self, would ALWAYS forgive him, but I was always quite doubtful about it.

After another night of hitting, it suddenly struck me that my father had become abusive from alcohol. He had family violence, and I, as a 15 year old (that was when I realised) couldn't do anything about it. I told Iggy, and he agreed with me.

But today, I had had enough. I was sick of this torture, so I walked up to my room, slammed the door, got out a bag and packed. I decided. I was going to run away, no matter what Iggy said. I rummaged through my closet and took out all my essentials and any sets of clothes that needed, and headed towards the door.

I heard soft knocking on my door, and immediately knew it was Iggy.

"Come in Igs"

Iggy walked in and froze. He looked down to the floor. His eyes seemed to widen at the sight of my "unzippable" bag.

"Where are you going Max?" You could see that he was seconds away from tears

"Away from hell" I replied casually. "And you are coming with me."

He gasped in surprise and I ran and shut the door completely. He looked at me, with tears in his eyes. I read them. Half of him wanted to leave this damned hell, but the other half didn't.

I wiped his eyes "Igs, we leave in 5. Get ready. Now"

He obviously understood my reasoning and pain, because he walked out the next second.

3 minutes later, he was back, with a bag almost as large as mine. He looked at me and smiled. Even though this was a serious moment, that smile of his warmed up my body.

"So, how will we leave?"

Then it hit me. I hadn't thought of anything at all after the part where I packed my bags. But as the older one by 6 minutes, I couldn't look like I had no plan at all. I quickly skimmed my room and said "We leave by jumping out my window."

Iggy was stared at me like I was crazy.

"Iggy, what else are we going to do? Walk to the front door and say, see you Dad, we're running away. Bye!"

Iggy was silent for a while.

"Don't worry Igs, you'll go after me, okay?" I tried to reassure myself at the same time.

Iggy nodded and as I approached my window frame, I realised that we were never going to come back.

I opened my window, and my hands touched on a water pipe. Bingo! I climbed out my window and slid down the water pipe like a pro. Iggy seemed to look worried, but since he was a hell of a lot taller than me, he was fine going down.

When he got down, I hugged him with a smile. We were never going back into that damn house. I thought for a while where we should go. Then I smiled and dialled a number. Iggy looked a little worried at who I was calling and was about to ask until I said "Hey Nudge! Mind if I crash at your house tonight with my little bro. Sweet. See you soon!"

I grinned when I saw Iggy's face as I said 'little bro', but hey, he is younger than me.

I pulled Iggy by his shirt sleeve, and together, we walked to Nudge's house feeling a sense of accomplishment. We were 2 teenage runaways, no; actually we were 2 young adult runaways from home. We felt proud, or we thought we did.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of my first chapter! Hope you like it!<strong>

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:**

**Okay… my second chapter! I hoped you like that first chapter!**

**Many thanks to those of you that reviewed! Love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Quick recap from last chapter:<strong>

_I pulled Iggy by his shirt sleeve, and together, we walked to Nudge's house feeling a sense of accomplishment. We were 2 teenage runaways, no; actually we were 2 young adult runaways from home. We felt proud, or we thought we did._

**Okay! Time for chapter 2…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Iggy POV**

As Max and I walked towards Nudge's house, I was starting to regret running away from home. Yes, I didn't start to feel sick of Jeb treating us that way; you have to admit it really was all mum's fault. If she hadn't left us in the first place, then dad wouldn't have started drinking and then Max and I would never have been abused.

I walked along thinking of how horrible both my parents were. I was totally in my own world, until I heard my girlfriend call my name. Until today, it had only occurred to me how close Nudge's house was. We had been in a relationship for as long as Max had known Nudge; and let me tell you, that was a very long time, since they were pretty much BFFL.

Anyway, I looked up at the calling of my name again and saw that Max and were standing at the doorstep with a concerned Nudge staring at us. I also noticed that Max was no longer pulling me by my sleeve.

Max clearly saw how lost I was.

"Igs, we've been standing here for about three minutes and all you have been doing is staring at the door mat like it's the prettiest treasure you've ever seen!" Max sounded extremely annoyed.

Nudge seemed to look a little uncomfortable at Max's comment for a while, then she looked up at us and smile. "What happened now? Jeb again?"

At the moment, I realised that Max had been telling Nudge what had been happening and that was the reason why she never questioned be about the occasional bruises that Max and I had whenever I saw her. Sudden guilt immediately filled my body. My sister had been telling my girlfriend everything that was happening.

I looked Nudge in the eye and apologized, she nodded, clearly understanding why, and invited us into her house.

**Max POV**

Iggy and I arrived at Nudge's house about 30 minutes later. I seemed like a long walk, but I was very fit, so I was fine. I was more worried about Iggy, but he was in his own little world so I didn't interrupt.

I gently knocked on the door and grinned as I saw a glimpse of a mocha coloured face, following with gorgeous chocolate eyes and a cheesy smile.

"Hi Nudge!" I greeted warmly. Nudge smiled and looked and Iggy.

"Hey Iggy." I almost felt sorry for her when I saw her retract her smile.

"IGGY!" I screamed. Luckily this caught his attention.

I saw how lost he looked and I pitied Nudge

"Igs, we've been standing here for about three minutes and all you have been doing is staring at the door mat like it's the prettiest treasure you've ever seen!" I sounded extremely annoyed.

Nudge looked a little uneasy as I said, but soon she looked up and asked. "What happened now? Jeb again?"

Suddenly, Iggy casually apologised to Nudge and she nodded. Just when I was about to raise an eyebrow, Nudge invited us in.

I smiled, breathing all the warm feelings that this gave me. I loved Nudge's house. Everything was so dainty and delicate. It gave you the best feeling of family warmth.

Seeing the presence of Nudge's mum, I smiled greatly. "Hello Mrs Woodevert, do you mind is Iggy and I stay here for a while because we aren't getting along to well with our father right now"

Mrs Woodevert, being the nice person she is, welcomed us to stay as long as we wanted.

Iggy and I found our way up to Nudge's room, where she had 2 sleeping bags set out for Iggy and me. I was touched. Nudge smiled and greeted us again and became over polite for us.

About 10 minutes later, she turned back to normal. She demanded us telling her what had happened and why we were here.

"The usual, Jeb abused us, we are annoyed, and we go. But this time, we're running away. Forever. Away from hell." I replied firmly

Nudge looked worriedly at Iggy, obviously expecting me to be able to handle the pressure, but not Iggy. Iggy shrugged. "I'll go wherever Max goes, as long as it's not too far from you."

Nudge smiled and I looked away disgusted. I made myself comfortable in my sleeping bag and wondered what my life would be. I suddenly had a sign of regret, of running away from 'hell'. But eventually fell asleep.

Sighing, I realised that there was school the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well this is the end of chapter 2. Sorry for such a short and crappy chapter, its almost midnight here and I stayed up just to update for you guys!<strong>

**Hope you like it.**

**Don't forget to review! It always motivates me to write more!**

**PS: I don't think that Nudge's surname was mentioned in the books, so I just randomly made up a name…. haha….**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:**

**Sorry for the late update! It's because my friend is leaving for another country and never coming back, so we've been hanging out a lot together! **

**SORRY!**

**Okay, well it's my third chapter! I am really happy and pleased.**

**Special thanks to:  
>JealousMindsThinkAlike (thanks a lot for being the first person to review and reviewing twice!),<br>TheImaginaryDream,  
>Eptasticawesomeriffic<br>...Fang  
>faxfaxfax (thanks for reviewing twice!)<br>Kate Skye Ride**

**You guys are awesome because you guys reviewed!**

**Also thanks to those that put this on story alert, favourite story or favourite author!**

**I feel very motivated to write this story!**

**Disclaimer: And I have forgotten in the first 2 chapters but I do not own Maximum Ride  
>*<strong>_**sob sob***_

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Recap from chapter 2<strong>

_Sighing, I realised that there was school the next morning._

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's chapter 3!<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Max POV**

Nudge's mum drove us to school after a wonderful and filling breakfast.

Nudge had been filling her in on Jeb's behaviours.

"Max, Iggy, if you want to come and live with us for a while, you are must most welcome to. Actually, I would much rather you did than go back and live with Jeb." You could see that she was holding in her anger. Oh, did I forget to mention? Nudge's mother was a psychologist and also worked against child abuse and domestic violence.

I gave her a warm smile. "That would be great Mrs. Woodevert. In fact, I don't especially want to go back to that house. It wouldn't be a good idea."

Mrs Woodevert nodded, and the rest of the ride was silent, apart from the occasional texts that Iggy was sending Nudge.

Sooner or later, we arrived at school, and J.J ran up and hugged me. Apparently Jeb had called J.J last night and asked her about where we were, but clearly he didn't have the brains to call Nudge.

"Oh my gosh! Max! Where were you last night?" J.J may not have been as much of a chatterbox as Nudge, but she was still extremely loud and also worried about things really easily.

I told J.J about what had happened, and at the part when I told her that we had runaway, I saw her jaw drop just a little. She tried to cheer me and Iggy up, but we just decided to go in for class.

We made a trip to our lockers. Since we were all in the same homeroom (A/n: is this what they call it in America?), our lockers were fairly close to each others.

"Hey look everybody is Maxie Batchelder! Clearly she is too poor to buy new clothes. She's wearing the same clothes as yesterday!"

I rolled my eyes in distress. Every since I was in the same Yr 5 class as Ari (A/n: school systems are much too confusing for me), he had been teasing me ever since. Ari hung around the popular group, but since his sister Ali was a "popular girl" but was also a very helpless girl, Ari was almost his sister's bodyguard, so he had freakishly developed an interest in clothing and fashion.

I saw most of the populars turn their heads to look at me and then erupt into laughter. Sure enough I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but was that really that much of a big deal? Even Nudge hadn't caught me and started to lecture me about clothing, so how could the populars that I never ever talk, to notice what clothes I wear on a daily basis?

"She's worn that shirt so many times that it's almost changed colour!" Another popular called Becky called out. More people started laughing.

"And those shoes and her outfit just clash!" A girl called Belinda called. Again, people come smirked while some giggled.

"Her outfit just clashes!" This was said by a girl that I didn't recognise. She and Belinda high fived while the sound of laughter was still quite loud.

I felt myself get red in the face. Not because of my clothing, but because everybody was laughing at me, except for those that really hated the populars, which was of course J.J, Nudge, Iggy, a close friend called Sam, the nerd group (though they probably couldn't say much), the geek group, the emo and gothic group etc.

Suddenly a girl called out "And those pants have been so over worn that they have become so baggy!" All the laughter stopped and everybody looked at her. Even I looked at her. Then everyone erupted into laugher once again, but not at me, but at the game girl who had said that very comment. Lissa Jenkins. Fang's girlfriend.

Oh, and for your information, Fang, whose actual name is Nick Ride, is the hottest guy in the whole school. Every girl would fall for him if he smiled at you. And I will admit that I am one of those girls. I would fall for his smiles. But, let me clarify that sentence to you. Any girl would fall for his _occasional_ smiles. Fang never smiles, he just smirks, and that is the reason why I would fall for him because of his smiles. Not because I am a mainstream person, but because I would feel a sense of achievement if he gave me one of his very smiles.

Anyway, you may start to wonder why everyone was laughing at Lissa. That was because I was wearing trackpants, so of course they were going to be baggy! Lissa looked totally confused, until Belinda told her, and then he started going tomato red in the face.

Just to tell you, Lissa is known throughout the school as the biggest slut. She wears the most tight and revealing shirts, and the shortest skirts in the whole world. Not to mention her heels, they were at least 3 inch tall. But then a person that short needed them. She was about 155cm tall, where as I was a good 180cm tall. See the difference? I can walk around school in flat shoes and still look down at a majority of people while talking.

Lissa, being so embarrassed, walked away ready to go to class until she bumped into Fang. Everyone went silent as Fang stared at Lissa then at everyone else. Iggy, who was best buddies with Fang walked up to him and spilled the beans to him. Fang was frozen for a while as everyone stared at him. Then he smirked, yes, only smirked and walked past Lissa with Iggy behind him, and walked towards he and Iggy's other best friend, Dylan.

Dylan was also super hot, and was nicknamed "Mr. Perfect," but because he smiled pretty much 24/7, I wasn't as desperate about him. Not that I was even desperate about Fang either.

Lissa stared at Fang as he walked past her, her jaw almost touching the ground in shock. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend had just walked away from her.

That was until Fang turned around and she closed her mouth.

"We're over" Fang said. And he simply turned away and walked off with Iggy and Dylan. I swear that I saw the faces of almost all the other girls light up. By the end of the day, Fang would probably be making out with a new girlfriend all ready. He was just that hot.

Ari looked at Lissa, and smiled with sympathy and then walked away with the rest of the populars. Who knew that he could still be kind? Lissa, still with an open mouth, then looked at me, then at the corridor. Turns out Fang had forgotten to take his books out of his locker for first period, so he had come back for them. He saw me look at him, and then saw Lissa. He turned away from her and then winked at me. Everyone that was there saw it, and I saw Iggy and Dylan's eyes widen at me. Soon after Fang left, everyone started to crowd around me, and Lissa glared at me. "Watch it" she threatened. But to be honest, her glared were pathetic. She walked off full of anger realising that she was no longer in the popular group.

Nudge, J.J and Sam came up to me. "OMG! He so likes you. Don't forget he's single! OMG! Wouldn't it be so cool if Fang and Max started to go out! She would become popular and then more people would talk to us and then maybe we could sit with the popular group! That would mean that Iggy and I would be able to sit and eat lunch together! OMG! That would be so cool! Now we ne-'' But thankfully, Sam slapped a hand on top of her mouth.

"Thank you Sam. Nudge, Fang and I won't go out! I doubt he even likes me as a friend!" I cried.

J.J and Nudge exclaimed glances and then walked off, leaving me with Sam.

I heard Sam sigh and mutter under his breath "I will never understand girls"

He looked at me, and together we walked off to our first period class, History.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! This was the longest chapter so far!<strong>

**So there was a little bit of Fax in this chapter!**

**I will gradually add more Fax to it though!**

**I will try to update as soon as possible, but on the 23****rd**** (this Friday) I am going overseas and I doubt that I will have access to a laptop there, and obviously not the internet. So if I can, I will update as much as I can these 2 days, or it will be when I come back, which is around the 10****th**** of January.**

**Sorry!**

**Don't forget to Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:**

**Okay, well I am really happy because I managed to get 5 reviews for the last chapter in just one night! And most of them required me to update ASAP!**

* * *

><p><strong>So here is chapter 4:<strong>

**Quick recap from last chapter:**

_I heard Sam sigh and mutter under his breath "I will never understand girls"_

_He looked at me, and together we walked off to our first period class, History._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Max POV**

Sam and I sighed as we sat in our usual seats in History. I figured that Nudge and J.J were in their geography class by now, so I didn't risk texting them.

Other students sooner or later piled in to the classroom. I saw Iggy and he waved at me. Fang seemed to smirk as he saw me. I immediately looked down at the sight of his smirk.

Sam saw me look down and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing, Fang just smirked at me, so yeah."

Sam tried to respond, but Ms Herven, our history teacher, walked in and called the roll.

"Okay class, today we will be researching the history of India (A/n: faxfaxfax this is for you) and you will be working in partners. I will choosing your partners however." I heard numerous sighs from people in or class.

"… Anna and Kate, Iggy and Kitty, Sam and Fang, Dylan and Max…" I looked at Dylan when my name was called and he winked at me. Seriously, what was with all this winking that the school's two hottest guys were giving me? I looked at Sam who had a frown on his face. Clearly he didn't want to be working with Fang I guess.

Once Ms Herven had called everyone's partner out, I started to walk towards Dylan. I sat where Iggy had sat before, and Fang was sitting in my seat. I saw Sam looking at me and then Fang seemed to look at where Sam was looking. He saw me and again, he winked at me. I started to blush, before looking down.

Dylan, who had saw all of this happening, put a hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me down. I smiled at him, and Ms Herven soon came along with the answers that we had to answer. I took hold of the information that had also come in the bag with the answers, while Dylan had the answer sheet. We decided that we would swap halfway through, so then I would write the answers and he would find the information.

After trying to scan through a 10- page booklet full of writing that was about the font of 9, I gave up. We decided that we would both read it and then take turns writing the answers.

When we were up to question 6, Dylan looked up at me and smiled. "You know that I have a crush on you right?" My whole body froze and I looked at him. His eyes looked so calm but serious at the same time. "And what I was to tell you that Fang had a crush on you too?" I turned to look at Fang and he just happened to look up and see my shocked face. He smirked and tapped Sam's shoulder. His smirk just made him look so sexy and with that body, it was just so… I shook my head to get that dirty though out of my head.

Sam turned to look at me and he seemed worried. I turned away and went back to answer finding. But I couldn't concentrate. I knew that Dylan was looking at my face, and I felt my face get warmer and that just made me even more distracted. I felt vibration in my pocket, I took out my phone and saw that Sam had texted me. Bother.

_S: What's wrong?  
>M: Nothing<br>S: I know that something's up  
>M: *sigh* tell you after class<br>S: okay, I told Fang your number by the way  
>M: you did WHAT?<br>S: he asked so I gave it to him  
>M: hate you Sam<br>S: love you too Max_

I was so annoyed that I put my phone back into my pocket. Then I realised that Dylan had been reading my texts the whole time.

He looked into my eyes. "So you gonna give me your number?"

I looked into his clear and beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't hold it in. I gave him my number. Then I felt an extra long vibration in my pocket. I took out my phone out ad found that I had 2 unread messages.

_Hi, its Fang_ was what one of them said

_Hey its Dylan, check out how many answers I found now _was what the other said.

I added both of them into my contacts and then looked at the answer sheet. I gasped. While I was too busy on my phone, Dylan had answered up to Question 10 already. So we had finished.

I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for finishing it." He smiled and then looked up. I saw Fang approaching. Clearly they had finished as well, so I got my stuff and prepared to walk back to my desk, until Fang held my wrist firmly and whispered in my ear "I love you"

I walked away, and felt my face redden again just as the bell rang for the end of the period.

Everyone was dismissed and I ran out of the classroom, and was relieved to see no one chasing. That was until I felt a text, took out my phone and then bumped into something.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is the end of chapter 4…. Fax is slowly coming<strong>

**In case I don't update again, just want to wish everybody Merry Christmas!**

**Review!**


End file.
